Fic Apuesta
by lauchys30
Summary: One Shoot, esta vez puro invento mio, jojo. Espero no arruinarlo todo ' Besosss!


**Hola!!!Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias a todas/os por dejarme sus Reviews y por animarme tanto ^^**

**No he tenido mucho tiempo más que para publicar xq estoy trabajando, pero en cuanto tenga mi dia libre seguiré escribiendo y leyendo lo que me han pedido que lea ^^**

**About this Fiction...... **

**Este es total y completamente invento mio..... Tambien esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Edward. Espero que les guste.. intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener sus dialectos y todo, joo :)**

**Besos y gracias otra vez!!  
**

* * *

**_Apuesta_**

– ¿Porqué?

–Porque no y punto.

–Pero tiene que haber una razón, ¿no? Me podrías explicar, puedo entender.

–Mmm… –dudé… _No, no… lo echará todo a perder_

– ¡No confías en mí! Ya lo sabía… –dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos y la otra al aire, teatralmente, fingiendo una exagerada tristeza –Tanto tiempo juntos y no confías en mí…

–No, eres tú la que no confía en mí –dije frunciendo el ceño –. ¿Por qué no puedes conformarte con un simple "todavía no se puede"?

–Porque quiero saber la razón de por qué "todavía no se puede"

– ¡Bella, es una sorpresa! – dije

–Lo sé… pero sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y menos por mi cumpleaños… Ya te dije cientos de veces, tanto a ti como a Alice que… –hice un gesto de dolor – ¡Ah, ya se! Se trata de Alice, ¿no? ¡Tiene que ver con ella! Dímelo, Edward, vamos…

– ¡Calla, pareces una niña caprichosa! Además faltan unos dos meses, así que no voy a decirte nada. Confórmate con que tendrás una bonita sorpresa de cumpleaños.

– ¿Edward?… –dijo llevándose las manos en dos puños a la cintura, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la voz

– ¡Shh! ¡Vas a despertar a la niña! –dije fingiendo cautela y mirando hacia la puerta…

Ella me observó durante un segundo y de repente, haciendo caso omiso a mi reprimenda, se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado y se corrió el pelo de la cara. Se extendió del todo y enredó sus piernas entre las mías. Mientras que con su codo derecho sostenía su cuerpo, con la mano izquierda recorrió suavemente mi pecho y puso cara de ángel.

– ¿Por favor? –sonrió. Sabía que eso me debilitaba hasta los huesos –. Por favor… ¿me lo dices? ¿Que me mandará Alice? –me llevé las manos a la cara sufriendo por la indecisión

– ¿Por qué me haces esto, Bella? – protesté.

No podía decirle que Alice volvería a casa justo dos días antes de su cumpleaños, porque lo pasaría realmente mal en cuanto ella estuviera a unos cuantos metros de distancia como para correr a atraparme y descuartizarme por haber revelado la sorpresa, pero cuando Bella me pedía las cosas de esa manera… me recordaba a cuando era humana, cuando se ruborizaba y su corazón latía con fuerza. Me derretía recordar su fragilidad, aunque para mí siempre había sido frágil… aunque todavía no había concluido su año de neófita y tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, seguía siendo la dulce, tierna y frágil Bella para mí.

–Oh, vamos… sé que te mueres por decírmelo. –dijo mientras se inclinaba más sobre mí y me quitaba las manos de la cara para que la mirase.

– ¡Eres cruel!

–Vamos… ¿Si? ¿Por favor? –me dijo haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Ah! Bella… –dije en tono sufrido agarrando su cara entre mis manos – todavía valoro mi vida. Si suelto aunque sea una sola palabra, Alice… después de aventarme un ejército de neófitos enloquecidos, me matará y me descuartizará en mil pedacitos… ¡Nessie se quedará sin papá! –Bella de repente deshizo la sonrisa de su expresión y de la resignación pasó a la tristeza.

–… bueno, está bien –dijo desviando la mirada y tratando de zafarse de mis manos para que no pudiera verla –. No te obligaré a que me digas nada si no quieres…

–No es que no quiera, amor, es que…

–No pasa nada. –me interrumpió con la voz quebrada

– ¿Bella? – dije tomándola desde su barbilla – ¿Estas llorando?

–Sabes que ya no puedo llorar, Edward –dijo enfadada, pero sin quitar esa tristeza de sus ojos. –_Ah, cierto… es la costumbre._

–Si no fueras vampiro estarías llorando –adiviné

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo corriendo la cara aún más

–Bella… –dije conteniendo la respiración.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, dispuesta a irse, pero yo la retuve con una mano en su cintura y con la otra le aferré la cara y la sostuve a escasos milímetros de la mía.

–Edward, no…

–Shh, no… –le dije y presione mis labios en los suyos

Cada vez que me regalaba uno de sus besos todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor podía hacerse trizas y yo no me daría cuenta… así que fue un error besarla en ese momento. La solté y puse cara de sufrimiento, cerrando bien fuerte los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

_Ojala Alice se apiade de mí…_

–Ok, te lo diré…– a ella se le iluminó la cara de repente, pero luego volvió al entristecimiento

–No, tú no quieres decírmelo, está bien… entiendo –y me miró

–Ok, no me mires así… –me siguió mirando, desatando en mí todo el poder de su mirada –. Agh… – cerré los ojos y luego abrí uno para espiar: seguía ahí clavada mirándome sin entender – Agh, está bien… Alice…

–Edward, tú no… –comenzó a decir, pero yo no me interrumpí

–…vendrá a visitarte para tu cumpleaños. Estará aquí en unas semanas.

Bella se me quedó mirando sin decir nada por un momento. Lentamente una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara hasta convertirse en una risa. Pero no parecía estar contenta por la noticia de Alice, _si fuera eso habría salido corriendo y gritando de felicidad_, pero… ¿por qué sólo se limitó a reír? _¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?_

– ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté suspicaz. Ella me miró la boca y luego a los ojos, con un semblante de suficiencia, todo rastro de tristeza se había esfumado

–Gané…

–Sabes que me ganas siempre que utilizas esas asquerosas súplicas conmigo –dije entornando los ojos. Me rabiaba que pareciera tan pagada de sí misma.

–No, no hablo de ti… Gané la apuesta.

– ¿Apuesta? –Dije sin comprender – ¿Qué apuesta?

– ¡Ja ja! ¿No te vas a enfadar conmigo?

–Bella, ¿de qué me estás hablando? –pregunté serio. Ella sonrió y comenzó a hablar sin apartarse de donde yo la había ubicado: a una cabeza de distancia de mi cara

–Alice ya había hablado conmigo hace unos días y ella quiso que te hiciéramos creer que yo no lo sabía. Yo le dije que sería inútil puesto que tú me lo ibas a decir tarde o temprano. Ella dijo que tú no te dejarías convencer tan fácilmente, pero yo le dije que podía lograr que lo hicieras. Así que, como Alice no vería lo que pasaría hasta que tú decidieras qué ibas a hacer, hicimos una apuesta: Alice a que no ibas a ceder y yo a que sí. Como ella quería regalarme otro equipamiento de ropa de todo el mundo, si yo ganaba no me daría nada. Estoy segura que ya sabe lo que ha pasado y debe estar hecha una fiera –se echo a reír y luego continuó. Yo no decía una sola palabra y mi rostro continuaba impertérrito –. Le dije que yo te había sacado hasta lo que te negabas rotundamente a darme, esto no me iba a costar nada de nada. Además le pedí ayuda a Esme para interpretar bien mi papel. Llevo mucho practicando y ha funcionado. Eso me pone feliz.

–Bueno, por lo menos alguien aquí está feliz… –gruñí y di vuelta mi cabeza hacia un lado, el contrario de donde ella se encontraba, y me crucé de brazos.

¿Cómo había podido hacerme esto? Y yo que le daba todo, hasta lo que no podía o no quería… y ella… _Agh, no es justo. Ya me vengaré de ambas._

–Oh, vamos… no me digas que te enfadaste conmigo

–Error, no solo contigo…

–Vamos, no te enfades… sabes que lo hice para divertirme un rato y para no recibir ese cargamento de ropa, ¡Aquí ya no entra más nada!

–Perfecto! Pero, por supuesto, a mi costa...

–No te enfades… –me dijo tratando de persuadirme de nuevo

–No, ya no vas a usar eso conmigo…

–Ah, ¿no?

–No… –le contesté sin cambiar mi actitud

–A que si –dijo en plan juguetón

–Veo que le has tomado el gusto a las apuestas. Demasiado tiempo con Emmet y Jasper, tú –gruñí. Ella rió muy despacito

–Vamos, amor, no te enfades… sabes que yo te quiero y mucho…

–Sí, lo sé – _¿Otra vez dejándote convencer, Edward?... vamos, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?_

–Y yo se que tu también me quieres a mí…

–Sí... –dije cediendo otro poco

–Y también sé que no quieres estar enojado conmigo… –deje pasar unos segundos antes de rendirme por completo y contestar con un suspiro

–Sí, lo sabes…

–Entonces –dijo mirando mis labios y luego a mis ojos, acercándose lentamente a mi cara y extendiendo todo su cuerpo sobre mí, mientras disminuía el volumen de su voz –, ¿por qué no te dejas de bobear y me besas de una vez?

–Mmm… –fingí pensármelo un momento –no es mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el contexto en que me encuentro... Atrapado y sin salida –contesté acomodando mi tono de voz al de ella y sonriendo

Sin otro preámbulo, nos besamos lenta y apasionadamente por largo rato. Cuando ya se había convertido en un infierno, como solía ser desde que Bella se había hecho vampiro y nos encontrábamos solos, me volteé para que ella quedara sobre la cama y le hablé despacio contra sus labios.

–No se da una idea de cuán feliz me hace, señorita Swan… –dije agitadamente

–Acostúmbrate de una vez, ya no soy más la señorita Swan… –dijo levantando orgullosa el anillo de compromiso. Ambos lo miramos

–Ok, tiene razón –la miré nuevamente y presioné nuestros labios –, señora Cullen –y lo volví a hacer, y otra vez, y otra, y otra más... de forma intermitente.

–Adoro… que… me… llames así –dijo cuando dejaba sus labios libres

– ¿Señora Cullen?

– Ajá…

–Ok, lo tendré en cuenta, señora Cullen… –dije sin dejar de presionar suavemente nuestros labios una y otra vez. Luego de un momento me de tuve y la miré, sonriendo – Me siento Darcy…

–Mmm… No, eres más guapo que él. ¿Y a mí cómo me va el papel de Elizabeth Bennet?

–Eres la más hermosa de todas…

Y nos volvimos a besar con uno de los buenos. Yo la tomé de la espalda y con la otra mano acariciaba su figura. Adoraba cuando ella tomaba mi pelo con una mano, mi cara con la otra y encogía los hombros acercándome hacia ella. La hacía ver tan brillante, dulce y fogosa que su tacto me quemaba.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en que ninguno liberaba al otro, vino a mi mente la carita de Renesmee y un montón de colores, luego las de Bella y mía… y luego la cara de Jacob. _Oh, no… ha despertado, y ya me cortó la inspiración con esos pensamientos._

Bella no pareció darse cuenta, pero yo no me preocupé demasiado... En realidad no estaba en condiciones de preocuparme por nada.

De repente se oyó un ruido y Bella reaccionó de inmediato:

– ¡La niña! –dijo agitada empujándome hacia arriba y sentándose en la cama

–Lo sé… ¡Ah! –dije cayéndome hacia el suelo. En el momento en que mi cuerpo golpeó el piso, la puerta se abrió

– ¿Mami? ¿Papi? –dijo la pequeña con la mano en el picaporte y en puntas de pie, ya que apenas le alcanzaba. Ahora parecía una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años

–Hola mi vida. ¡Has despertado! ¿Quieres comer algo? –dijo Bella en un intento de distraerle simulando tranquilidad, pero no podía esconder la sorpresa y su respiración no se había regularizado del todo.

Y la mía tampoco. Renesmee soltó el picaporte y negó con la cabeza. Luego miró con gesto extrañado hacia mi dirección

– ¿Mami? ¿Qué hace papi tirado en el suelo? –Bella me miró con cara de susto pero rápidamente se le ocurrió algo y respondió con voz inocente

– ¡Buscando un zapato!

– ¡Lo encontré! –dije levantando en el aire el primer zapato que me encontré y levanté la cabeza para ver a mi pequeña – ¡Hola hijita! ¿Cómo has dormido? –pregunté intentando distraerle yo también

– ¡Hola Papi! – dijo, al parecer convencida de la certeza de nuestra puesta en escena – He dormido bien… hoy soñé que me iba con Jei al río –me contó poniendo cara de angelito.

Ella le llamaba Jei a Jacob Black. Cada vez que decía una frase larga respiraba hondo cada tres o cuatro palabras. Era adorable… ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido alguna vez odiarla tanto? Bueno, en ese momento tenía motivos, ya que Bella estaba agonizando. Traté de no concentrarme en esos horribles pensamientos que cruzaron fugazmente por mi mente y me concentré en el presente

–Que bueno, mi vida… ¿quieres que le llame para que te venga a ver?

–No –dijo sacudiendo alegre y enérgicamente la cabeza hacia los lados –, lo haré yo, Papi…

–Oh, vale, como quieras –le sonreí

–Mami, ¿por favor me prestas el móvil para hablar con Jei?

–Claro… toma –le extendió el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla de dormir después de marcar un número en él.

La niña corrió hacia ella y se sentó en la cama entre Bella y yo que me había arrodillado en el suelo y apoyado mis codos en la cama inclinándome hacia delante, y agarró el teléfono con su manito. Cuando éste dio tono, Bella se acercó a Renesmee

– ¿Puedo oír?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y tocó la cara de su mama con sus pequeños deditos. Luego me miró y sonrió: sabía que, aunque no quisiera, yo oiría de todos modos. Alguien contestó del otro lado.

– ¿Diga?

–Hola tío Seth –respondió Renesmee reconociendo al licántropo más joven al instante

– ¡Nessie, que linda sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado?

–Durmiendo –respondió. Ambos se rieron y nosotros nos miramos con una sonrisa.

– ¡Que linda! ¿Llamabas para hablar con Jake?

–Si

–Ok, te lo paso

–Gracias –dijo mi hija con voz de angelito y se oyó como Seth se alejaba del teléfono y gritaba el nombre de Jacob, anunciando a Renesmee en el otro lado. Éste apareció en menos de un segundo a tomar el auricular

– ¿Nessie? –dijo

– ¡Hola, Jei!

– ¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dormiste bien?

–Si… he soñado contigo

–Pobrecita… –dije en voz baja bromeando a Jacob

–Shh –me reprendió Bella también en voz baja con cara de pocos amigos

– ¿Estas con tus padres? –preguntó Jake a Ness

– ¿Y con quién más? –volví a decir sin aumentar el tono de voz

– ¡Ya cállate, Edward! –dijo Bella golpeándome en el hombro

– ¡Aw! Ok, ok… Lo siento –dije levantando las manos con gesto de rendición. Jacob y Nessie rieron al mismo tiempo por nuestra interrupción

– ¿Y qué soñaste, pequeña? –preguntó con una sonrisa en la voz, haciendo caso omiso a mis bromas

–Soñé que íbamos al río… Papá me dijo que te llame

–Eso no es cierto, niña mentirosa… –dije mirándola entrecerrando los ojos, pero ella no me hizo caso y Jacob rió de nuevo

–… ¿quieres venir a mi casa? –preguntó a Jake

–Mmm, no puedo… –Renesmee se entristeció

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque hoy tengo que llevar a mi niña favorita al río…

– ¡Síi! –Festejó la pequeña saltando en su lugar y me golpeó la cabeza con su manito – Huy, lo siento, papi… –Jake volvió a reír – ¿Cuándo vienes por mi?

–Cuando tú me digas, ahí estaré…

– ¿Ahora?

–En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré golpeando tu puerta, ¡prepárate!

–Sí… Adiós

Renesmee colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a su mama, volteándose y arrodillándose en la cama. Nos miró con una sonrisa y luego se dio cuenta de algo y se puso seria, mirando al edredón. Bella y yo nos miramos sin entender. Yo lo supe en cuanto lo pensó y sonreí al instante, pero antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar, Renesmee habló:

–Papi, Mami… ¿puedo ir al río con Jei? –Intercambiamos una sonrisa

–Por supuesto –contestamos al unísono

–Lo que quieras –dije levantando su carita para que nos mire. Ella sonrió

– ¡Gracias! Iré por mis cosas…

Se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ambos nos quedamos viéndola y cuando se perdió de vista seguimos contemplando su rastro.

–Es preciosa –dije sin contenerme

–La más linda del mundo –respondió Bella

–Bueno, eso no lo sé…

– ¿Qué?

–Si tú tuvieras un hijo varón, ¿quién te parecería más bello? ¿Él o yo? –se lo pensó tres segundos

–Ah, ya comprendo…

–Bueno, ¿vas a ir a ayudarla o dejarás que se lleve hasta un patito de hule y unas patas de rana a su paseo por el río?

–Oh, claro… tienes razón.

Bella se levantó y se dirigió a ayudar a nuestra hija. _Nuestra hija…_ nunca me cansaba de decirlo. Seguí los pasos de mi mujer a un ritmo más lento, me detuve en la puerta del cuarto de Renesmee, me apoyé sobre el marco con los brazos cruzados y observé como Bella le daba una pequeña mochila a la niña y en ella ponía una muda de ropa. De pronto las observé con más detenimiento a ambas mientras Bella le sonreía a Nessie y ésta le devolvía la sonrisa con entusiasmo. Gracias a ellas dos era el hombre, o el vampiro, más feliz del mundo. Tenía una casa, muy cerca de la casa de mis padres, unos hermanos geniales, una hija hermosa con un futuro amoroso y seguridad asegurados, y al amor de mi vida, toda para mí. Ya nada me faltaba, mi felicidad estaba completa.

No habían pasado mucho más de diez minutos cuando comencé a oír los pensamientos de Jacob que se acercaba corriendo y en menos de treinta segundos estaría allí esperando a Renesmee para llevarla jugar por ahí.

La verdad es que no podía haber pedido algo mejor. Me sentía complacido por el hecho de que sea Jacob Black el protector de mi pequeña y que sea ella quien cuidara de él, ya que Bella y yo ya le habíamos hecho demasiado daño y realmente le había tomado cariño. En un principio no me hizo mucha gracia la idea de que un chucho apestoso quisiera llevarse a mi bebé, pero el poder leer sus pensamientos me hicieron cambiar de parecer radicalmente cuando comprendí que ella estaría más a salvo con él que con cualquier persona en este mundo, además de Bella y yo, claro.

En cuanto Jacob llegó a la puerta y tocó, Renesmee, como si hubiese sabido todos y cada uno de sus movimientos de antemano, estaba parada delante de ella esperando para salir a su encuentro. Bella y yo nos tomamos de la mano y ella, con la que le quedaba libre, levanto a la niña del suelo. Yo abrí la puerta

– ¡Hola! –saludo Jake con una sonrisa, pero luego de echarnos un par de miradas fugaces a Bella y a mi posó sus ojos en Renesmee y no los quitó de allí en ningún otro momento – Hola, Nessie, ¿cómo has estado? –dijo cambiando la voz a un tono adecuado para una niñita.

– ¡Eso ya me lo has preguntado! –dijo ella riendo algo avergonzada

–Cierto –respondió él y le devolvió la sonrisa. _Es que me haces olvidar de todo, pequeña…_

–Agh –solté al escuchar lo que él pensaba y le miré con suspicacia –, ahórrate esa chorrada de pensamientos cuando estés en frente mío, ¿vale? No te olvides que es mi hija…

–Nuestra –me corrigió Bella de inmediato sumándose a mi reclamo. Yo continué como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna

–… no te olvides de que es nuestra hija y que nos salta el instinto protector.

–Vale, vale –dijo Jacob levantando las manos como en un gesto de rendición –, aunque… como ya te lo había dicho alguna vez, chup… Edward –bromeó –, nadie te invitó a mis pensamientos… –me dijo sonriendo sin apartar sus ojos de Renesmee que ahora abrazaba a Bella despidiéndose de ella, desesperada por irse a pasar el día con el licántropo.

–Y como ya te lo he dicho antes, chuch… Jacob –contesté a propósito, siguiéndole el juego –, nada más quisiera yo que poder "cerrarme" a tus pensamientos…

–Bueno, ya basta los dos, que la niña ya se está impacientando, ¿vale?

– ¿Vamos, Nessie? –preguntó Jake

–Vale, vale… –dijo la niña imitando el gesto que había hecho Jacob hacía unos momentos. Los tres nos reímos al unísono

–Ok, cuídate, pórtate bien y no hagas enfadar a Jake, ¿bueno?

–Sí, mami… adiós, te amo –contestó la niña abrazándola de nuevo. Siempre nos despedíamos como si se fuera a ir por mucho tiempo. Todavía nos costaba separarnos de ella.

–Y yo a ti –Nessie le sonrió y luego estiró sus pequeños bracitos en mi dirección. Yo la tomé en brazos y nos abrazamos

–Adiós, papi… te amo

–Yo más

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad que no, mama? –comenzó a pelear. Pero ambos vimos como Jacob también se estaba impacientando así que no le seguí el juego como solía hacer siempre

–Ok, Ok… sólo por hoy tú me puedes querer más –toqué su nariz suavemente con mi dedo índice y ella sonrió – Ahora ve con Jake y diviértete, ¿vale?

–Vale –la dejé en el suelo y ella caminó hasta donde estaba Jake, quien la tomó en brazos y colocó sus piernecitas a los lados de su cabeza, sentándola sobre sus hombros.

–Tú, cuídala bien… y nada de sacarle un ojo de encima ni un minuto porque sabes como es de traviesa –dijo Bella con ese tono tan típico de madre protectora, Jacob y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco –, si la haces caminar no le sueltes la mano y…

–Bella, él ya sabe todo eso de memoria, ahórrate los comentarios y ya déjalos ir –le dije a mi esposa con tono cansino. Jacob a regañadientes apartó la vista de Renesmee y nos miró para despedirse

–Adiós, colega, la traeré antes de que anochezca, ¿vale?

–Vale, vale. Adiós, ya lárgate de una vez –dije pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella. Él sonrió y se dio media vuelta mientras miraba a Bella

–Adiós, Bells…

–Adiós… –pero ya se había ido.

Bella y yo nos quedamos allí parados unos minutos mirando por donde se habían ido, hasta que yo dejé de escuchar lo que hablaban.

–Todavía no me acostumbro a verle ir aunque sea por unas horas y aunque sea Jacob, que sé que la cuidará…

–Yo tampoco. Aunque debo reconocer que tiene sus ventajas…

– ¿Cuáles? –dijo ella frunciendo el seño sin comprender y girando su cabeza para mirarme. Yo le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa curvada en mis labios.

–Que tenemos un poco de intimidad por un buen rato

Sea como sea, pasara el tiempo que pasara, nunca me cansaría de admirar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Bella cuando pensábamos en sintonía sobre el asunto de la intimidad. Curvaba los labios de una manera tan apetitosa que me resultaba imposible no besarla. Me fui acercando de a poco y cuando estaba a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro me detuve y fingí un rostro pensativo

– ¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado?

–Uhm… –dijo ella siguiendo mi juego –, creo que estábamos parloteando sobre una tal Señora Cullen o Darcy y Elizabeth… no lo se, creo que me he olvidado

–Ah, sí ya recuerdo… deja que te refresque un poco la memoria, mi señora Cullen –dije ahora sí decidido a besarla

–Agh, como me gustas… –dijo y trabó nuestros labios de un golpe, llena de pasión

La levanté del suelo y puse sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura sin dejar de besarla. Entramos en la casa y con una mano cerré la puerta, que no se volvería a abrir hasta el crepúsculo.

* * *

**Jajajajaja a veces suelo ser un poco cursi, jajajaja!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!! ^^ Besoss**


End file.
